The Force Awakens
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: (Star Wars AU) The Rebel Alliance has been shaken at discovering that the Imperial spy organization known as HYDRA has infiltrated their ranks. One HYDRA agent is about to be drawn into a battle not only between the Alliance and the Empire, but also between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force.


**Hello everyone! I'm back after a long and painful semester, and ready for a fanfic-filled winter break! And what better way to kick off than with a new _Star Wars_ AU of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._**

 **I was actually planning on posting this story the week before _The Force Awakens_ was released, but finals happened. So here it is now.**

 **For this story, I've taken MCU characters and have placed them in the Star Wars universe. SHIELD is essentially a part of the Rebel Alliance, while HYDRA is an Imperial spy organization which has embedded itself into the Alliance. So some of the story arcs are similar to _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ ; the Avengers are a super team for the Alliance, having an outer-space/on-another-planet version of the Battle of New York against the Empire. Fury is the head honcho of the Rebellion, and yes he is a Jedi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're an Imperial spy."

The blaster shook in Skye's hands, but Grant had to give her credit; she wasn't backing down. That being said, he needed to disarm her before she shot him. As much as he'd like to think Skye wouldn't pull the trigger, he couldn't take the risk.

"How could you?" Skye continued. "You lying, son of a-"

"Skye-"

"You've been spying on us the whole time!" Skye interrupted. "You led the Empire right to our front door!"

"I'm not the one who gave away the fleet's location! The Empire had spies at every level of the Rebel Alliance," Grant defended. "We're spies. We're just doing our jobs." He hesitated, his shoulders sagging. "And the cover became a little too real."

At that, Skye seemed to perk up, just slightly. "Grant, if you really do care – about us, the galaxy, the Rebellion – come with me," she pleaded. "We can go to Coulson; he'll work something out with High Command!" Her voice was growing desperate, but she didn't care. "The Alliance takes defectors all the time – Grant, _please_."

Grant smiled sadly. "I can't, Skye," he said gently. "If things were different, then… then, maybe, I could."

"Why?" Skye demanded. "What ties to the Empire do you possibly have that you can't walk away from?"

He was close enough to her now. He could disarm her in the blink of an eye and walk away, but seeing her distressed look made him cave. "I wasn't lying about having a little brother," he answered with a shrug. _And a sister,_ he thought to himself. Both Thomas and Rose were on Coruscant. Even though they lived free and normal lives, if Grant defected and joined the Alliance, they would be captured and executed. Their freedom, granted by John after Grant agreed to leave juvie with him, was extremely circumstantial. It wasn't exactly being a part of HYDRA's Incentives Program, but it was a risk he had to consider.

"And besides," he added aloud, "I owe John too much to turn my back on him."

Skye's eyes widened. "John? _John Garrett_? He's HYDRA too?"

That was when Grant reached out, grabbing the gun from his rookie, and pointed it at her. Skye cursed herself for letting her guard down, but still stood her ground.

"I meant what I said," Grant stated. "I just can't go with you." He took the blaster apart, scattering the pieces. Slowly and quietly, he began to back out of the room.

"Just think about this, Grant," Skye called after him. "Whatever it is you 'owe' Garrett, is it really worth the destruction of the Alliance? Your free will? The freedom of the galaxy?"

Grant had no response for that, and walked away.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Emperor Palpatine frowned at the man before him. As always, he was unimpressed. John Garrett did not possess an affinity for the Force, but his manipulation skills had proven useful over the years.

"Agent Garrett," he greeted. "What news do you bring?"

"The Rebellion is scattered, Your Majesty," Garrett replied, careful to keep his disdain hidden. "We have squadrons rounding up the leaders, but you'll be pleased to hear that Colonel Fury is dead."

At this, the Emperor scoffed. "That I highly doubt," he snapped. "I would have felt his presence vanish into the Force."

"Well then, O Mighty One," Garrett deadpanned, "why don't you just 'divine' his location for me, and I'll finish the job."

"Watch your tone," Palpatine hissed, fully aware of John's feelings towards him. He looked out into the Force, searching for the beacon that was Colonel Nick Fury. There was no sign of his Force presence; but he hadn't felt the Jedi Master die! Frustrated, the Emperor snarled at Garrett, "Go and kill the remaining Rebels. I want the SHIELD team brought to its end; they've caused me too many problems." He paused, looking at Garrett. "Do not fail me, Agent Garrett."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Garrett replied, borderline insubordinate. With a final bow, he turned and left the throne room.

Once the man was gone, Palpatine let out a final snarl, before turning back to the vastness of space. He closed his eyes and reached out to the Dark Side of the Force. Palpatine could Feel the young one, even across the galaxy. Their presence wasn't a bright beacon like Fury's, but it was certainly far more powerful than anything the Sith Lord had seen in decades. It was a swirling storm; a mixture of light and dark as the two sides of the Force battled for dominance.

The Emperor grinned.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Expect two more chapters, which are going to be longer than this chapter. I have a very basic and vague idea of where I want this to go, so I'm open to suggestions.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Katrina**


End file.
